


all is fair in the name called love

by joshlerbitches



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Don't worry, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tyler, Sad, Smut, Sweet Josh, Top Josh, Unplanned Pregnancy, but happy ending, it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches
Summary: "Fucking hell," Tyler sighed looking straight on the pregnancy test, which is in his right hand. On the bathroom floor there was like seven more of them. Each one showed blue plus, smiling face or writing "Congratulations! You're pregnant!". Both of Tyler's hands started shaking, his face showing frightened expression.
He knew this would happen.





	

"Fucking hell," Tyler sighed looking straight on the pregnancy test, which is in his right hand. On the bathroom floor there was like seven more of them. Each one showed blue plus, smiling face or writing "Congratulations! You're pregnant!". Both of Tyler's hands started shaking, his face showing frightened expression.

He knew this would happen. 

Josh always insisted to stop using condoms. He was telling that he'll be careful, he just wants to feel Tyler. Last three times Tyler agreed just because he was too horny to think straight. Now the consequences were showing and he seriously regretted allowing Josh to not use protection. He felt like it was his fault, 'cause he always could sternly say no and Josh would go along with it. 

He was positive this would happen. His morning sickness, gaining weight, want to eat pickles with cake - Tyler knew what it meant. He just didn't want to believe. However, when Josh started noticing he wasn't with him in bed in the morning, brunet decided to do a pregnancy test. 

It wasn't also that Tyler didn't want kids. He wanted kids very much. However, Josh wasn't the right person to raise the child. He was irresponsible, forever on parties, he sometimes didn't come back for days just because he needed to beat someone up or take revenge. Red haired man constantly wanted sex, in different positions, in different places - young Joseph, of course, didn't complain, but it wouldn't be possible with a kid living in their house. The baby also needed a father, nevertheless Tyler was sure as hell Josh wouldn't be here when he'd be needed. 

He loved his redhead more than everything, but, again, Josh wasn't the right person to be a father. 

"Baby, I'm home!" Tyler heard Josh's voice coming from the hall. That's why he gathered all pregnancy tests before pushing them to some box where he was sure Josh didn't peep. "Where are you, sweetheart?" The brunette boy washed away his tears with a cold water and quickly walked out of the bathroom just before Josh had an opportunity to open them. 

"Hi, J." The shorter man greeted his boyfriend. Josh wanted to kiss him and take him to the bedroom, however he noticed his lover red face from tears. 

"Why were you crying?" He immediately asked pulling the younger boy to his chest, kissing his head. That was one of the things he loved about Josh. This man could comfort him every time he needed comfort. 

"It's nothing, I'm good." Brunet snuggled into Josh's chest. 

"Okay, if you'd want to tell me, I'm here. Remember," Dun took Tyler bridal style without a warning, so the smaller boy gasped in shock. "Do you want to do something? Watching films? Cuddle? Eat? Sex?" Josh smirked evilly when he said the last word. Tyler chuckled, however he shook his head. 

"Not today, babe. I'm not in the mood. Can't we cuddle?"

Josh smiled cheekily, "Sure, no problem." 

 

 

Next day, when Josh went to his work Tyler dressed up into some comfortable clothes and he went to the nearest hospital, where doctors could examine him, if everything is alright, plus give him something for his morning sickness. His boyfriend started getting more nervous about his health, but Tyler didn't want tell him. His priority was to not tell Josh until it would be necessary. He didn't have an idea what the older man could do. Would he be mad at him? No way, it was only Josh's fault, 'cause he knocked him up. Tyler always took care of condoms, sometimes Josh could think about them too. Would he want to stay? Brunet didn't know. Red haired man didn't seem like he was a family guy. More like "I'm going to fuck you up, down and sideways.". 

Tyler walked into the completely white hospital where was rather cold. Most of the seats were from leather, walls - white, rooms - white, practically everything in there was white. The pregnant man hated hospitals, it reminded him of death, pain, suffering. Also, the scent was terrible. Like someone took you to the slaughter house and gushed forth with some flower scent. 

Joseph went to reception desk with a forced smile on his lips. He registered himself before going near the room where he would be examined and sitting on the chair. He surely wasn't already in the state where his legs were swollen or his back were hurting. It was all because they didn't use the condoms. Fuck, the world was cruel. 

"Mr. Joseph?" Some guys head poked up from beyond the door. 

Tyler stood up and headed inside of the room. His doctor had a warm smile on his lips, he was taller than Tyler and he certainly was handsome. However, brunet didn't have a time to think about it now. Now he needed to think about the baby, Josh and lots of other things. 

"Hi, I'm Mr. Urie, but you can call me Brendon, if you'd like," They both sat on the both sides of Brendon's desk. "With what can I help you, Mr. Joseph?" He asked politely. 

"Tyler," The pregnant man smiled uncertainly. His problem was quite... unnatural, but he decided he would tell him straight away. "So, the thing is... I'm pregnant." 

Yes, he expected the doctor's reaction to be the "wow" one or the "disgusting" one. Brendon looked more surprised than disgusted. Everyone knew that the events with males getting pregnant were really rare. However, Tyler had this ability... 

"Okay, may I ask you to go with me? We will do an ultrasound, if that's okay," Tyler only nodded and went behind Brendon. They went to another room with an ultrasound device, so Mr. Urie asked Tyler to lay down on the table. Brunet did what the other man asked, rolled up his baggy hoodie, which he took from Josh, revealing his already showing abdomen. Brendon put some paper behind the band of his jeans, put the gel on his belly and started examining. After what took a second Brendon found the baby before a heartbeat appeared. "That's your baby." He pointed something what looked like a small bean on the screen. All of sudden, tears started streaming on Tyler's cheeks as he realised completely that he was having a baby. 

His baby. 

His and Josh's. 

"That's my baby." He repeated before freeing more tears of happiness. 

"Yep, do you want maybe some pictures to show the daddy?" Brendon questioned, not knowing Tyler didn't want Josh to know. He wasn't taking pictures to show Josh, he took the pictures for himself. 

"Yes, please." He smiled through his tears. 

"If you need, you have tissues here," Mr. Urie pointed the container with tissues in it. Tyler muttered a small 'thank you', took two tissues and wiped his tears away. " Brendon focused on printing the pictures, Tyler on rubbing off the gel on his abdomen. Brendon printed seven pictures before giving them to Tyler. They settled the next appointment, in two weeks. "Hang on." His doctor said as he was exiting the room. 

 

 

 

About two weeks passed by, Tyler started practically begging Josh for sex. He didn't know what was making him so horny, but the thought that he would make love with the dad of his baby made him all turned on. He wanted Josh to fuck him senseless, so that he would scream his name. That's why when Josh walked into their penthouse, throwing his keys onto the shelf that was in the hall Tyler already made his way to the man and kissed his lips hungrily, Josh immediately answering back to his kiss. 

Josh today had on himself black t-shirt, shorts and Nikes, which made him extremely hot in Tyler's view.

Dun's lips made their way to his boyfriend's neck kissing the skin there, nipping at it, sucking dark marks, biting. All of this made Tyler's knees weak, Josh could feel it, that's why he immediately gripped Tyler's thighs and picked him up. Brunet wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, kissing his lips again. Redhead walked to the nearest wall, Tyler's back touching it - feeling cold coming out and feeling the warmth coming from Josh, who was kissing him like the world would be destroyed in the second. He was practically devouring Tyler's lips. 

"Bedroom or here?" The stronger man asked his boyfriend, prepping small kisses on the other's jaw. 

"Bedroom," Decided Tyler. Josh obeyed him, quickly making his way to their outsized, however warm in colors bedroom. He laid his boyfriend on the kingsized bed, feeling Tyler's hands roaming on his whole body, tugging on his top, which redhead pulled off in hurry. Josh didn't take much time in taking off Tyler's loose sweats along with his own shorts. He wanted to take off his own shirt, which Tyler had on, but small hands caught his bigger and held them back for a moment. "Can we do this... with this shirt on?" Josh smiled lightly pecking his lover's lips. 

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want. Besides, you look extremely sexy in my clothes." Josh said, suddenly taking off Tyler's boxers, making him gasp. The older man also took quickly his boxers revealing huge, painful and throbbing erection. Brunet always could make him spill in his pants just because, for instance, he would bend over something and show his pretty ass, which Josh loved with all of his heart. Especially in those extremely tight jeans Tyler often had on himself. Nevertheless, he didn't only love Tyler's ass. Josh loved Tyler's thighs, legs, belly, hands, arms, face, hair, personality, the fact that he was blushing when redhead mentioned something about his texts or sex in public. He loved those lips, beautiful eyes - everything about his lover. 

"Josh, fuck me already." Tyler moaned as Josh placed his rough, yet delicate lips on his thighs, going from his knees... higher. His big hands, which made lots of faces ugly, were travelling on brunette's thighs along with his boyfriend's lips. In this moment Tyler was feeling love. He knew Josh always accepted his appearance and somewhere in his mind he knew Josh would never leave him. The love with whom red haired man was kissing him was telling everything. If you'd be a witness in this scene you'd see it. 

"Patience, love," When the bigger man reached Tyler's dick he rubbed brunette's tip with his cheek making him moan at the friction. Josh smiled knowingly, then he decided he wouldn't tease his love more then needed. That's why he reached the bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and took out of it lube. He opened the small bottle before extruding out of it cold gel, in which he covered his fingers. He threw the bottle on the cabinet smiling at his boyfriend who was looking at him needily. He warmed the gel up and placed his finger at Tyler's entrance, softly massaging it with his index finger making the smaller boy moan again. "Ready, baby?" Josh asked still massaging the entrance as he kissed Tyler's cheeks, chin, forehead, nose and he pecked his lips.

"God, yes," Tyler moaned. That's when Josh slowly pushed his finger in, making Tyler sigh contently. "Keep going, I'm good," Brunette forestalled his lover's question. So Josh started moving his finger around. First, slowly, adjusting Tyler to the stretch he was making, then quicker and afterwards he was three knuckles deep in Tyler, moving his fingers, massaging his hole and stretching his lover more. The pregnant boy started even pushing back on Josh's fingers. "Fuck, I'm ready. Fuck me already or I'm going to cum." He cursed. 

Josh took out his fingers, "Condoms or no?" He asked. 

"No," Tyler decided that if he could, he would take the opportunity to feel Josh completely again. It's not like he could get pregnant in his state. Josh, not knowing what was happening, reached for lube, covering his dick in it before taking his lover's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and stopping just before entering his lover, just to tease him with the tip of his penis. Tyler moaned, but he wasn't pleased with Josh's plays. "Fucking tease." He muttered, but at his words red haired man pushed the tip of himself into his lover making brunette moan at the feeling. 

"Just go on." He instructed his boyfriend, who pushed slowly, delicately all the way in. All his nine inches stretching the insides of Tyler. He had to make himself to not move, because the heat and the tightness was making him insane. His eyes were showing pure lust, but with the advantage of love. He knew the younger man needed to adjust himself, for over two years he learned how to please his boyfriend. When Tyler nodded approvingly Josh bottomed out and thrusted slowly into young Joseph. Tyler, at the beginning wanted Josh to fuck him hard, but now he needed just love and slow, loving sex. Dun knew exactly in what mood his boyfriend was.

He started slowly moving in steady pace, kissing Tyler's jaw, neck.

They didn't need to rush.

They had the whole lives.  

Tyler was moaning with each thrust Josh was doing. He was enjoying this too much. Physically and mentally. When Josh started hitting that magic, sweet spot Tyler started moaning more, louder and he started to scratch Josh's back, when the red haired man was kissing him lovingly. For these scenes Tyler could give up everything he had. Josh was the person that made him complete, in every way. His lover was really caring, loving and everything when it came to relationship, however he was dangerous outside. This type of personality Tyler liked the most. He always liked people who in appearance were dangerous, but inside they were soft. That was the type Josh was. 

"I love you, you're beautiful, smart, perfect, talented, intelligent, soft, cute - you're flawless. You don't know what you're doing to me. How my stomach twist with every time you say you love me. You don't know how much I love making love to you. I love that you're always home, I love your meals, I love your texts and your creativeness. I just love being close to you, I love cuddling you, 'cause I'm your cuddly man. You're irreplaceable, one of a kind. I love everything about you." Josh moaned at the end when he thrusted deeper into Tyler. His hands were roaming on Tyler's whole body, but miraculously they avoided the belly. 

"I love you so, so much." Tyler whispered. Tears, again, started stream down his cheeks. From the pleasure Josh was doing when he thrusted into him and from confessions. Josh started kissing each tear that fall from those beautiful, warm eyes, which now were closed, because Tyler couldn't contain himself and he cum into his hand. Yes, in hand, 'cause he didn't want to smudge the t-shirt from Josh. 

Josh didn't last long too. In the moment when Tyler's walls started clenching he came into his lover's heat with moan. 

 

 

 

About a month later Tyler started showing more, he was on five appointments so far and he still didn't tell Josh. He could tell, though, Josh was feeling something was wrong. After the last time young Joseph didn't want to have sex, he didn't want to cuddle. He was just laying on the couch, watching some TV series or eating strange combinations of food. He didn't want to create more texts or to draw. He didn't even want to look into his lover's eyes and just talk. They didn't talk, they didn't even exchanged good morning's or good night's. Josh was feeling showed away and it hurt. 

Very much. 

He started to come back home late at night, usually drunk. He started to sleep on the couch. Everything was getting extremely hard for both of the boys. Tyler couldn't take having to hide his pregnancy, especially if he was feeling terribly. He needed a man who would care about everything, cuddle him, tell him it will be all okay, help him while he was throwing up in the morning. It was becoming really bad. 

One morning Tyler woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom, throwing up again. It took him at least ten minutes of vomiting, five of cleaning up after himself. He made it to the living room when he noticed that something was not right. 

No sign of Josh. 

None. 

He wasn't sleeping on the couch, he wasn't in the study, he wasn't in bathroom, he wasn't in gym and he certainly wasn't in their bedroom. 

Tyler started getting worried. 

Maybe they weren't now on good terms, however they always cared about each other. But Josh always came back to home. Something definitely wasn't right. 

He took his phone and scrolled through the list of contacts. He stopped at the surname 'Weekes'. Dallon Weekes was Josh's best friend. If something wasn't right he always was at Dallon's. Everything would be okay, if Dallon would be good for Josh. 

But he wasn't. 

Dallon was doing drugs, he was forever having sex, drinking or beating up some guys. Sometimes he'd do it with Josh, so Tyler's lover was coming back all stoned, beaten up. But Dallon liked Tyler, not in sexual way or whatever, only as a colleague. That's why Tyler quickly clicked on the contact and dialed him. 

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up,_ **_PICK THE FUCK UP._**  

Tyler was saying it like this was some kind of mantra. He needed to know what was up with Josh. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Hoarse voice asked on the other side. 

Thank God. 

"Dall? Is Josh at your's? He wasn't home all night and I... I'm worried that something happened to him." Tyler coughed up. He heard some shuffling, Dallon probably came to check if red haired man was here.

"No, he's not here. Want me to search for him in city?" Dallon asked as Tyler felt something so big clutching his heart and pulling it up. He had never been so worried about someone in his entire life. Tyler knew Josh. The man liked danger.

"Yes, please. If you'll find him just... Just take him home." Tyler ended the voice call. He collapsed onto the couch, absent-minded thinking about the love of his life. What could have happened to him? In what condition he was? He was stressed so much that his stomach started to hurt. He just sat for at least two hours with his head in his hands waiting for Josh to come back. 

 

 

 

Four hours and thirty four minutes since Tyler called Dallon. He was freaking the fuck out. 

But his sprinting thoughts interrupted the bell ring. Brunette would run there, however he reminded himself he had a baby inside him. He reached the door before opening them from three locks. Suddenly Josh has been pushed violently into the penthouse. He had cuts on his face, bruised and bleeding hands, clotted blood under his nose, bruised nose and black eye. Dallon showed up behind him and he closed the door after himself. Tyler immediately threw himself at Josh, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck as he hugged the man so hard it hurt. Josh hugged him too, but he didn't expect the thing that came next. Tyler moved away from his lover and slapped his right cheek with the strength he didn't see in himself before. Dun's head tilted on the right side, because of the power hit. When Josh wanted to say something, explain himself Tyler slapped him again with the same amount of force. Dallon was standing against the door, watching the whole scene. The youngest boy of all three turned around to face Dall. 

"Where did you find him?" He asked with a sigh. He certainly didn't want to hear about Blue Lagoon. 

"Blue Lagoon." Nevertheless, Dallon never lied. Tyler chuckled just to cover his disappointment. Josh was standing in the hallway with his head down, like he was waiting for the sentence. 

"Thanks, Dallon, can you please wait in another room or something? I need to talk with Josh," Weekes nodded, heading out of the hallway to the living room. Tyler, in his dressing gown approached Josh. The man had a four day stubble on his face, he looked sharp, but his eyes and figure was telling otherwise. "I can't believe you. I'm not talking with you for a few days, you're coming home drunk and at the end you're deciding to go to Blue Lagoon!" Josh frowned in disbelief. 

"A few days? A few fucking days? A month! You weren't talking a whole fucking month! You even couldn't look at me and you know what? I tried to found out what your deal was, but you didn't let me. I would fucking fix it if I would have known what I did! I thought about this, I thought a lot. I came to a conclusion that you cheated on me," Josh said it all and Tyler looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the entire world. "You fucking whore. Plus, when I was in Blue Lagoon some kid did me a blowjob. He was a thousand times better than you." Josh snapped. 

This was too much for Tyler. 

"I have your fucking baby inside me!" He yelled at his partner. Josh suddenly stopped being angry and he looked at Tyler in complete surprise. 

"You what?" He asked in a whisper. 

"I'm pregnant. With you, you asshole! That's the whole reason I didn't talk to you or I didn't look at you. I didn't even tell you, 'cause you're too fucking immature, dangerous or irresponsible to take this on you! I don't want to have a baby with you! When I found out about it I cried, because you're so not good to the role of a fucking parent. And about your betrayal - I'm moving out. We're done." Tyler said with anger boiling in his veins. He headed to their bedroom, he took the suitcase and started packing clothes to it. Josh stood still in the hallway until he understood that the love of his life wanted to leave him. He immediately ran to their bedroom. 

"No, baby- This guy, he meant nothing. You're the love of my life, I love you," He told this as soon as he reached the room where Tyler was packing. He started crying from being powerlessness. "Please, stay. He really meant a shit to me." 

"But you did it anyway and you told me he was thousand times better than me. Why am I still bothering you? You have better whores to fuck," Tyler said to him calmly, but in his eyes you could see how much he was broken. "I don't want to be with someone who think I'm a whore, who doesn't enjoy sex with me at all. I don't want to be with an immature douchebag who, when something goes wrong, starts accusing people and calls me names," Tyler summarized still faking being calm, but when Josh wanted to hug him he screamed, "Don't fucking touch me! Do not touch me, you're disgusting." 

"You know I didn't mean it. You're the best what happened in my life. You're the greatest lover I've ever had," Josh fell on his knees, hugging Tyler's legs to him. "Please, don't go. I will die without you." Josh pleaded kissing his, apparently, ex-lovers clothed legs. His tears falling on Tyler's shoes. 

"I meant it when I said you're disgusting for me," Young Joseph growled before he kicked slightly the crying guy, who let go of his legs, but he started crying harder and Tyler's heart was breaking every time he heard Josh sob or plead for him to come back. "I will send someone to take all my things." He whispered when he exited the room heading to the place where Dallon was and asking him if he was able to take him to his parents due to his state. Dallon summarily said okay as he offered help with Tyler's suitcase. 

They heard Josh's terrible sobs when they were leaving. 

 

 

 

Three months passed by. 

Tyler was six months pregnant and he was living in his parents' house until he would buy a flat on his own. However, it couldn't happen before the labour. Josh was calling every single day, at least three times. He was also texting. Tyler would make a bet that if Josh knew where Tyler was he'd go immediately there. Yes, young Joseph really missed his dog breath, cuddly bear. He loved him so much and more. He couldn't live without him. 

First two weeks were the hardest part. Tyler was lying in his bed, he didn't go anywhere, but to the toilet. He was crying all day, doing nothing more. His mother was making him food, making him eat it. Brunette was ruined without his other half. Especially, if he knew that Josh was trying. He was trying so hard. He even showed up here, but Tyler's parents made him leave, telling him Tyler wasn't here. Josh was in Tyler's friends' houses, looking for him. He, supposedly, looked horrible.

But now Tyler could go out of the bed, watch the TV, however he didn't talk with anyone. His brothers, sister, father or mother - no one could talk with him. Josh was still trying. He was calling, telling he was sorry. All of this made Tyler stomach flip. He even thought that if Josh would try hard enough and find him maybe it would be possible for them to get over the events that had place. 

One day Tyler was lying under blankets on the couch, watching _Friends_ and smiling when something funny happened. He was keeping his hand on his big pregnant belly, right now, feeling his baby kicking. No one was home, besides Madison, who was probably listening to some music, so she didn't hear anything. 

Door-bell rang. 

"Mads!" Tyler yelled, maybe she would hear, but no. Of course, she wouldn't. Tyler slowly got up as the bell rang again and again. "I'm coming! Jezz.." The last one he muttered under his breath. He didn't look who was this, he just opened the door to reveal... 

Josh. 

He didn't look terrible at all. Maybe his eyes were too bloodshot and he had stubble, again. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt and black tie. His hair was in the colour of pink, curly at the top. Tyler started shutting the door, but Josh's foot stopped them. He was definitely stronger than Tyler. 

The man walked into the house, where Tyler stood surprised. 

"I finally found you," Josh whispered. Brunette wanted to say something, but Josh didn't allow him. "Before you start screaming at me or telling me to get the fuck out I want to tell you something. For the past three month I was broken. I was literally broken, I didn't go out of our apartment, I was breathing the scent of your pillow or everything that was yours. I was crying a lot. Hell, I even cried today. I also thought about your words to me. That I'm immature, irrational - all of these stuff. You were right, I can understand why you didn't tell me about the baby. I probably wouldn't tell myself if I were you. My first thought was that you were being irrational, but then I came to conclusion that you were completely right. I want to change, I want the baby, I want you back again. And about the thing in Blue Lagoon, I was high. I didn't even remember what happened, some guy told me everything. I'm not sure if I had this blowjob or not, but it doesn't justify me in any way. I only want to tell you that you're the one with whom I want to have sex or anything what is connected with being close. You're like million times better than everyone else. Shit' it's not even million. You're just irreplaceable."

By this moment Joseph had tears in his eyes.

"You're the love of my life. I want to be with you, I want to have kids with you. I want to have eighty years old and hug a seventy seven year old husband. I want to be enough for you, I want to hear your beautiful voice everyday and everynight. I want to make love to you whenever you want. I want to be the only one who has got to touch you and kiss you. You're the only one I want to love. So, what I'm asking is," Josh got on one knee, pulled out the black, small box and and opened it to show Tyler a ring. "Tyler Robert Joseph, will you do me this honour and marry me?" Pink haired man waited for the answer as tears were streaming down Tyler's face. He clasped his hands together, looking at the beautiful ring this great man bought him. It had to cost fortune. 

"Yes." Tyler answered through his tears. Josh stood up, quickly slipped the ring onto his fiancé's finger before kissing him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Tyler's waist as the boy put his hands on Dun's cheeks kissing back fully. Suddenly, one of Josh's hands made its way to Tyler's big belly. Their baby was kicking. 

"Is he...?" Josh asked, not being sure. 

"Yep," Tyler answered with a chuckle as Josh's eyes lightened up fully, he fell again to his knees, wrapped his arms around Tyler and started talking to the baby inside. "We're going to be the best family ever."


End file.
